


Стоя в парке

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо Танаке-сенсею, теперь это АУ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Стоя в парке

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Танаке-сенсею, теперь это АУ.

Деточка, что ты так на меня пялишься? Да, я стою тут под открытым небом! И мне тут нравится гораздо больше, чем в музее! Чего я не видела в ваших музеях, я стояла в них еще на Земле! Да, да, на той Земле, о которой ты, олух малолетний, и не слышал даже, потому что наверняка спал на уроках истории! А здесь тихо, светло, и энергетический купол охраняет меня от ветра, дождя и неразумных посетителей. Или ты думаешь, мои владельцы совсем уж идиоты?  
Ах, деточка, если бы статуи умели писать, какие бы я оставила после себя мемуары! Сколько я видела, сколько пережила! Мой создатель был необыкновенно, чудесно талантлив! Мною все восхищались, меня забирали с собой из разрушенных городов, меня забирали с собой на другие планеты, меня воровали, меня возвращали, ради меня убивали! А сколько раз меня реставрировали! И какие люди!  
Ты их не знаешь, я по физиономии твоей конопатой вижу, что весь твой интерес к рисованию ограничен малеванием трех букв на заборе.  
А скольких людей я повстречала! Миллионеров, безумных коллекционеров, отчаянных воров, отважных полицейских, могущественных политиков, прекрасных дам... Что? Да! Я говорю красиво! В последнее время все забывают это искусство - говорить красиво. В конце концов, моя жизнь была красивой, почему я должна описывать ее односложными словами?  
Признаюсь честно, лет сто назад я думала, что наконец нашла покой. Сам подумай - кому нужна Балгащу? Так далеко от Ураниборга... Ах, как я хотела бы оказаться в Ураниборге! Там наверняка нашлись бы люди, способные оценить мою красоту.  
Я ведь однажды почти попала туда. Меня хотели подарить князю Жуслану Титания, ты не представляешь, деточка, в каком я была восторге. У него, я слышала, в те времена собралось самое изысканное общество. Во всяком случае, у него совершенно точно висели те две картины Лена, это такой художник, живший во время первого поколения колонизации Марса, ты его не знаешь. Я встречала их в музее на Кауру, они были невыносимы. Интересно, как князь их достал, насколько я знаю, их предыдущий владелец спрятал их и не показывал никому. Хотя он мог и умереть, а уже наследники продали картины на аукционе. Люди проживают их жизни так быстро...  
Если бы не одно возмутительное недоразумение, я бы попала в Город в Облаках, но увы, увы... Впрочем, учитывая, что с ним случилось потом - все к лучшему. И где теперь эти две картины, а?  
Ха!  
А князя Жуслана я все равно увидела, и ах, деточка, какой это был мужчина! Я встречала самых разных людей, и тех, кто облечен властью, среди них было немало, но он... О, он был особенным.  
Что? Нет, он не был красив. Обычная внешность, но если посмотреть в его глаза... За такими глазами в бой пошла бы и я.  
Я в то время стояла в парке рядом с отелем... да, да, где сейчас бассейн... Князь Жуслан время от времени гулял там. Он любил сидеть рядом со мной, почему ты думаешь, мне удалось его рассмотреть?  
Ах, деточка, как он был несчастен! Впрочем, я не думаю, что он сам осознавал это.  
Почему? Боги, деточка, причина была стара, как мир. Он был влюблен без взаимности.  
Я видела его супругу, милейшая девочка, лишнего слова не говорила. Нет, что ты, он был влюблен вовсе не в нее.  
Его избранника я тоже встречала. Никогда не понимала, что князь в нем нашел. Смазливый молодой человек, ничего особенного.  
Ах, как князь смотрел на него! Как улыбался ему! Если бы мой создатель видел эту улыбку, он использовал бы ее для очередного шедевра. Я живу на свете много, очень много лет, но поверь мне, такой нежности, такой любви в одной-единственной улыбке мне встречалось крайне редко. Князь смотрел на своего избранника, словно тот держал в ладонях не чашку с чаем, а его сердце, и его же подносил к своим губам.  
Что? Нет, нет, князь никогда не позволил бы себе ничего такого. Самое большее, на что он осмелился - прикасаться к руке своего избранника и сидеть рядом с ним. А когда его избранник сказал, что собирается жениться после победы на ком-то капитане... или какой-то?.. князь отказался и от этого.  
У меня разрывалось сердце, когда я это видела.  
Ты знаешь, чем это закончилось. Князь и его возлюбленный улетели с Балгащу, а через какое-то время, незначительное по моим меркам, я услышала, что они отошли в другой мир. Люди, как я уже говорила, живут слишком недолго. Пятьдесят, семьдесят лет - такие мелочи.  
Но я запомнила и если когда-нибудь будет найден способ слушать речи статуй - я расскажу и о них тоже.  
А о тебе, деточка, я завтра даже не вспомню, ты... Что ты делаешь? Как тебе удалось отключить энергетический экран?  
Охрана! Охрана!  
...Хотя у тебя милые руки...  
Куда мы летим?


End file.
